


what did you do this time?

by ahshhh



Series: the (mis)adventures of elíon [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: elíon breaks the law a lot, galmar and jorlief made a bet, ulfric is done, ulfric is out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahshhh/pseuds/ahshhh
Summary: ulfric stormcloak is starting to regret telling his guards that he wants to see elíon every time he gets arrested on windhelm grounds.





	what did you do this time?

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahaha elíon gets arrested about 3217 times in windhelm because I always beat up the racist homeless guys because elíon is just fed up with them.

Ulfric had told his guards that he wanted Elíon to personally be brought to him before being thrown in jail should he commit any crimes. The Jarl immediately started to regret his wish when Elíon was dragged into the palace for the sixth time...that day. Ulfric sighed as he watched the Bosmer escorted by six guards, his hands bound. Ulfric looked at Jorlief who had an amused grin on his face, Ulfric looked back at the elf in front of him.

"What did you do this time?" Ulfric asked, Elíon was let go only two hours earlier and yet he was already back. Elíon sighed. 

"I punched a homeless guy, then continued to beat him up." 

"Why?"

"He was saying really racist things to me!"

Ulfric groaned, he rubbed his chin before standing up and escorting Elíon into another room. Ulfric locked the door and turned around to face the elf. 

"You can't go around beating up homeless people, Elíon." Elíon turned around, he was furious. Of course Ulfric was going to ignore the fact that the homeless man was spewing racist things at him. 

" _I'm so sorry Elíon that you had to endure hateful things being said to you. I'll deal with this citizen personally._ That's what I wish you would say Ulfric, god damn it! But no, you're still stuck in your fucking ways. I helped you win the war, I should be getting a little more respect from your people." 

"Elí-" 

"What!?" 

"I'll see what I can do, I'll talk to the man. Do you know who it was?" Ulfric asked, Elíon shook his head. Ulfric pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Fine, I'll do whatever I can to make sure that no one bothers you, yeah?" 

Elíon gave the Jarl a curt nod before unlocking the door and storming out of the strategy room. Jorlief and Galmar shared an amused expression as Ulfric stepped out, Elíon was ranting about something that Ulfric couldn't understand. As soon as the Bosmer stepped out the doors, all three men started laughing. Galmar wiped the tears from his eyes, and seconds later Elíon was being dragged back in. 

Ulfric rubbed his face, he looked over at his two closest companions and saw Galmar handing Jorlief a coin purse. It was going to be a long evening.


End file.
